cerconrpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Network
The Network is the main hub of data, surveillance and overall access that is used throughout Cerberus. It is an encrypted system that directly connects to every operator whether it's via terminals within vaults and Mother Base Styx, or directly to the operator within their HUD in their CCU's. From here, the High Echelon is able to send out notices, alerts, e-mails, orders, etc. to anyone with Network access. The Network was created by Rook Bowman, Aaron Spyker and Gideon K'ranas during the initial founding of Cerberus and was the first step forward in terms of technological advances that other countries have yet to achieve. Bowman was able to link his augmented eyes directly with the Network and use his brain to interface with it. Many operators have jokingly stated that Bowman is the Network. The Network follows many contingencies and protocols to avoid breaches from the outside. Most, if not all of them, require Director clearance in order to initiate. Network Protocols and Contingencies * Hellfire Contingency * Network Purge Contingency * Vault Purge Contingency * Separation of Authority Contingency * Transfer of Authority Contingency * Protocol I: Contract Termination * Protocol II: CITPR Mech Commands * Protocol III: Host to Host Hellfire Contingency The Hellfire Contingency is automatically activated when the life signs of former Director Rook Bowman ceased. Precise drone strikes would bombard his last position in order to prevent enemy forces from taking his body or accessing the many augments through his body. Network Purge Contingency The Network Purge Contingency activates automatically when there is a breach within the Network. The Director is immediately notified and the Network wipes all material from the location of the breach. All material that is located strictly at the breach site is moved to a random vault in order to prevent further access. Vault Purge Contingency The Vault Purge Contingency is activated by the Director where he believes a vault is lost by enemy forces, traitors, or any other threat that could cause unforeseen consequences to Cerberus. Vault security systems immediately disable their IFF system and begin to eliminate everyone within the contaminated vault. The Hellfire System then bombards the vault location. Due to the intensity of the purge, it is cautioned that the purge only be activated if absolutely no other resolution can be reached. Separation of Authority Contingency In the event that the current Director becomes a threat to Cerberus and its assets, the Deputy Director can initiate the Separation of Authority Contingency to remove Network access from the current Director. Director clearance is transferred to the Deputy Director. Transfer of Authority Contingency The Director can transfer authority using this contingency in the event they are no longer fit for duty. This contingency will also activate in the event that the current Director goes MIA. Authority is immediately transferred to the Deputy Director. Protocol I: Contract Termination In the event that an operator is deemed unfit for duty, or has betrayed the core values of Cerberus, the Director and Deputy Director can terminate the contract via the Network. The operator-in-question's suit will immediate lock, their HUD will disable and their HUD-to-weapon interface prevents them from using their weapon system. An alert will be sent to all active operators within range to immediately terminate the operator. Network archives show that Rook Bowman used the protocol once before. REDACTED had his contracted terminated during a scouting operation when he was spotted by enemy forces. Rook's timing of the protocol allowed enemy forces to swarm the operator's position with them being unable to return fire and fight back. Whether this was planned by Rook is unknown. Once the death was confirmed, the Hellfire system bombarded the last known position to ensure the enemy did not obtain Cerberus tech. Protocol II: CITPR Mech Commands This protocol was formerly used to command the CITPR Mechs that were alpha testing. Due to the failure of the program, these protocols are no longer accessible but remain in the archives for study purposes by the R&D Cell. Protocol III: Host to Host Host to Host is a classified protocol initiated by Rook Bowman before his death. Creating an AI that could duplicate his memories and personality, it was uploaded the Network with full access. The main objective for this AI is to find a suitable host body to transfer too, allowing Rook to live on. The CITPR Synth currently known as Roland is used as a temporary host for the AI, however it can reach out to anyone with Network access.